El lechero
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur había quedado embarazado, ahora estaba frente a frente con su padre, tenía que decir quién era el "creador" de su hijo. –Fue el lechero... y también el bombero, el policía, el agente especial "J", el cartero, el otro lechero...el doctor...– y Arthur no mentía. USxUK, Mpreg.


Hoy llegué tarde a casa, quería escribir el sig capítulo de "Padrino mágico" pero no alcanzo, espero les guste este :3

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Mpreg, aquí los hombres se pueden embarazar, el padre de Arthur :D

Era un día normal y tranquilo en un mundo un tanto bizarro y lógicamente imposible, los hombres se podían embarazar, hasta una mujer y una mujer podían procrear juntas, pero la manera en que ellas lo conseguían era un poco más preocupante, los hombres era normal de explicar.

El pasivo "propone" y el activo la "pone". Así de fácil y lindo.

Pero esta vez el caso no era tan sencillo como andar con un enorme estomago por la vida queriendo demostrarle al mundo "oh, soy gay", era el caso de Arthur Kirkland, joven estudiante de economía empresarial de veintidós, actualmente embarazado de cinco meses por un padre "X". Pero eso no era lo más complicado, lo complicado es estar obligado a decirle a su padre de quien es el hijo...

Sabiendo que al posible padre podrían incendiarle la casa... literalmente, el señor Kirkland era drástico.

–¿Quién fue Arthur, quién fue?–

El inglés apretó la mandíbula, era difícil de explicarle algo como eso a tu padre, no todos los días te enteras que tu hijo patea para el otro lado, es un muerde almohadas y además un embarazado de padre anónimo hasta ahora.

Kirkland lo mira seriamente y por fin responde–El lechero...–

El señor mayor lo miró seriamente, respirando con calma, era un tipo serio y centrado, pero tuvo ganas de cocerle el culo a su hijo para que nada más entrara de "allí" por su broma, no era el momento, su hijo no solía tomar tan sin importancia un tema como aquel.

–Are you fucking kidding me?–

–Y también el bombero, el policía, el agente especial "J", el cartero, el otro lechero...el doctor–lo miró serio, como una planta, una planta bastante seria, así como un cactus.

–¿Qué mierda tratas de decirme jovencito?–el señor Kirkland estaba tratando de no volverse Hulk e incendiar la casa de todos esos hombres que habían venido a profanar a ese inglés.

–¿Recuerdas a Alfred, el amigo de la universidad?–

–¡Cómo olvidarlo, casi hace estallar la casa con sus químicos raros!–susurró su padre, aveces odiaba a ese estadounidense, y otras, le caía bien, cuando no atentaba inconscientemente con la vida de los residentes de esa vivienda y su familia.

–Pues bueno, él es tu yerno... y también es el lechero de extraña barba, el bombero con un casco enorme que le tapaba el rostro, el policía del bigote italiano, y próximamente un "muerto por un padre inglés furioso" por lo que veo...–

Y ahora todo tenía sentido para su padre, si hubiera sabido que Jones realmente era un profanador de ingleses hace mucho que hubiera ido a quemarle la casa como un desquiciado, matarle sin que nadie se enterara y luego bailar "pluma gay" y cumbia en su tumba.

Ahora supo porque todos tenían esa voz chillona de mandril torturado, ahora sabía que las palmadas en el trasero de aquellos concurridos señores no era un simple saludo de amistad ¿dónde mierda se ha visto que los hombre se manoseen el trasero por amistad? ¿qué mierda estuvo pensando todo este tiempo?

–Así que Jones no...–susurró suavemente.

–No lo matarás ¿verdad?–lo miró desconfiado Kirkland por lo pasivo que estaba su padre ante la revelación.

–Claro que no, después de todo es el padre de tu hijo–sonrió con una sonrisa más falsa que cumpleañero recibiendo ropa interior.

Y tocaron el timbre dejando entrar a un "gásfiter" alto y rubio con un bigote.

–!Hello, creo que necesitan mi ayuda en esta casa así que y-...– pero el americano en cubierto no pudo continuar.

–Alfred...–susurró el anglosajón con una voz neutra, el inglés mira seriamente al hombre que se lo folla en las noches y por quien quedó embarazado, Jones se sorprendió al ver que revelaba su nombre verdadero delante de su padre, tragando con terror.

–¿Dime mi amor?–por alguna razón, en aquel momento sintió que su muerte se acercaba.

–Por si mueres, quiero que sepas que te amé y me quedaré con tu play3 ¿bien? ahora corre...¡corre gaymente por tu vida!–

Y Jones no dudó en hacerlo, ya que el padre de Kirkland lo empezó a perseguir como un demente con un bate, si, ya sentían que se estaban llevando mejor, sabía que no debió venir de "gásfiter", después de todo, el lechero nunca le falló, incluso metiendo su leche dentro de Kirkland... eso tampoco por desgracia le falló.

**N.A: **Y así con Arthur, su hijo será del lechero, el bombero, el policía y demás, claro, si su amado suegrito lo deja respirando, que viva el USxUK :3!

PD: Raras las actualizaciones de Fanfiction, personalmente prefiero lo viejo xD


End file.
